Heart of Flames
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: The war have raging over Warfang, and Malefor defeated Spyro, Cynder, and the Elder dragons, and slaved them deep inside his mountain, but Cynder managed to escape into another world! Meanwhile in the human world a boy named James finds her and agrees to help her to get back to her world and fight to her side to defeat Malefor by gathering their own army, but will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a remake of my first Legend of Spyro story I made some years ago, the thing is that I left that work undone, and when I read it again I just realized how bland and boring it was so I want to do a remake to make more interesting for you since the last time I have been practicing a lot my writing, so let's get started with this Remake, I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave your reviews.**

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

The City of Dragons, a city full of life and beauty, but now a deserted wasteland, raged by the war Warfang is no more home to the dragons, al because of the awakening of the Dark Master.  
Since many years ago, the inhabitants of Warfang have been on a war against the Dark Master Malefor. The Elder dragons and their troops have fought bravely, but the forces of the Dark Master where too much for them, and soon they all lost their hopes, but at the darkest hour a hero rose against the evil forces of Malefor, along with his own army of brave heroes the mighty boy was ready for the fight.

A sixteen year old boy smiled at the top of the mountain, with a purple dragon to his left side and a black dragoness to his right side. Following them a whole army of cheetahs and dragons where ready to fight as the young boy shouted. "Dragon Mode!"

The boy soon took the form of a dragon and flew away with his army to fight Malefor and his evil forces, but when the boy was about to Attack.

BEEP- BEEP

A red haired boy fell from his bed hitting his head with his book shelf. "The same dream, it's the third time this week." The boy said rubbing the back of his head, and then he stood up and opened his window to look at the clear skies and sighed. "Maybe you are starting to lose your mind" The boy muttered resting his arms on the window and closing his eyes, but a second later he shook his head and said. "No keep it together James, a dream means nothing you just need to stop eating cake before going to sleep!"

Then with no advice a seven years old girl opened the door of James's room and said. "Hey sleepy head, you are late again"

James didn't say anything ad tuned to his clock and saw he was fifteen minutes late for school.

"Not again!"

Some minutes later James came out of his house wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a blue long sleeves shirt, and carrying backpack on his shoulder he started running to reach his school. James ran across the streets of the city trying to avoid any obstacle that could stop him, but he saw a crash just ahead from him so he took a shortcut through a dog park. James ran as fast as he could but the another complication appeared a dog show in front of him, so he turned and returned to the streets and was about to be hit by a minivan, but James reacted just in time and jumped over it and landed safe to the other side. James was about to reach his school, but the gates were about to close, but James ran as fast as he could and climbed on top of the school bus and jumped to the gate and then landed on the ground safely. James smiled and rushed to his class and was about to get inside when the Teacher closed the door right in front of his face hitting him and making him to fell backwards.

James stood up and grabbed his nose in pain, while he entered the classroom while everyone inside was laughing at him. James walked and sat down on his chair while his teacher glared at him and scolded him. "James Salazar, this is the third time you come late to my class, I'm afraid I need to send a note to your mother"

James looked down to his desk and replied. "Sorry Mrs. Hays, I guess I overslept"

Mrs. Hays glared at James but the she sighed and replied. "Then try sleeping early to wake earlier, but you know you will stay then of school for your punishment." James sighed and nodded while Mrs. Hays smiled and said. "All right class, open your math book on page twenty five."

Mrs. Hays started writing over the board while James just started blank at the skies, thinking of the dream he had. "_What the heck does that dream means I never had that kind of dreams ever" _James thought closing his eyes for a moment and…

"Someone… help us"

James opened his eyes and stood up. "Who's there" He shouted looking around while everyone stared at him.

"James Salazar! You come late and then your interrupt the class! Go to the principal's office!" Mrs. Hays shouted while pointing to the door. James stared at the teacher and sighed while leaving the classroom to the principal's office.

James was walking through the hallways of his school with his hands on his pockets while looking to the ground, he then sighed and closed his eyes and again…

"Fast, move away!"

James opened his eyes as the ground started to shake and a boulder was about to hit him, but he jumped away just in time. James couldn't believe a voice in his head was just saved his life from being smashed; maybe he was not as crazy as he thought. James stood up as many students came out of the class room and the teacher where telling them to leave to their house and follow the earth quake prevention instructions. Mrs. Hays rushed to James and said. "James go to your house and call your mother, a don't leave your house until your mother arrive okay"

James nodded at this and rushed directly to his house and opened the door and looked around for his sister. "Kate! Kate! Kate where are you!?"

Then his seven year old sister came out from her room and asked James what was wrong.

James kneeled down and replied. "And earth quake just hit the school; he must take shelter until mom arrives home."

Kate nodded with James and rushed to the basement to the panic room, but James stopped when he heard a voice again.

"I'm glad you are okay, unlike me."

James stopped and was shocked the voice was talking to him. "What do you mean where are you"

"Not far from here, you must take shelter something is about to happen."

James clutched his fist and said. "What do you mean that you are not okay? Are you hurt or something?"

"Yes, I was hurt in war and sent to this world, I guess my time has ended."

"No! Don't give up; can I do something to help you?" James shouted again looking to the roof like if he was talking to someone scaring his sister a little.

"No you can't, I'm sorry; you must hide with your sister something bad is about too…"

"I'm not going to give up on you. You saved me back at my school, I will find you" James said turning to his sister and kneeling down to talk to her. "Hear me, hide until mom comes back, I must find a friend in need and don`t worry I will be back in no time"

With that James took a red dragon wing like amulet got out of his house and took his bike and started pedaling with all his strengths trying to find a clue of where the voice in distress could be, and then another earth quake hit the ground throwing James off his bike. James fell to the ground but as soon he stood up he saw a beam of purple light coming from the skies and whispered. "There you are." James then hopped on his bike and pedaled where the beam touched the ground, and when he was near he saw the beam landed right behind his school. James got down of his bike and rushed to where the beam landed and when he got there he saw the beam but no one nearby.

James looked around for someone hurt or in problems but saw no one, so he started shouting. "Hey, is someone here?! Does anyone need help?!" but nothing, he was about to leave when a giant foot came out of the beam, and when he looked up he saw a giant, ugly creature, it was a golem from another dimension. "What the heck is that think!?"

"Watch it!"

James looked up and saw the golem was about to step on him, but at the last moment a black blur appeared and took him away from harm. The black blur took him flying and dropped him on top of the school, and when James opened his eyes to see his savior, he saw a beautiful black dragoness standing against the golem, she had elegant black scales that twinkled with the light of the moon, a dark purple underbelly, six horn coming from her head, sharp shiny blades coming from her tail and wings, but what most amazed James where her eyes, bluish green eyes that when she looked at you it was like is she was looking into your soul.

James saw the black dragoness using her shadow breath against the golem, but the dragoness was too weak to keep her fight against the golem, she couldn't bear the pain in her body no more. The golem saw his opportunity and hit the dragoness sending her to the school building, but James jumped and caught her just in time. James took the dragoness in his arms and couldn't believe he was carrying a dragon, and when he saw the poor girl he couldn't bear it any more he felt a flame burning deep inside his body and his necklace, a red dragon wing like amulet started shinning in his chest.

"I will not forgive you for what you did to her!" James then saw how flames emerged from his body, so he then left the dragoness on the ground and shouted. "Dragonoid Stage!"

Then something amazing happened to James, the flames engulfed him as many red scales grew from his skin, and his feet and hand transformed into sharp claws. When the transformation was done James examined himself and smiled and thought it was just like his dream and he knew what to do.

James jumped off the roof and landed in front of the golem while crossing both of his arms. The golem glared at James and knew it was a threat to him. So the golem lifted his fist and tried to hit James, but James evaded the fist and landed on top of the golem's arm and started running through it and was about to get to the head, but the golem noticed this shook James off him. James was in the air and noticed a black crystal on top of the golem's head, so he tried to aim there, but the golem punched him and slammed James in the wall with his fist.

The golem smiled when he thought he beat James, but his smile faded when he felt how a great strength pushed his fist away from the wall. James was grabbing the fist of the golem with both of his claws and placed his legs on the wall to avoid being crushed the fist. "You are not going to beat me that easily!" James shouted pushing the fist with all his strengths and then jumping away and landing on top of the golem's arm, so he then rushed directly to the head, but the golem tried to slam James with his other hand, but the young boy jumped just in time and landed on top of the golem's head- James saw his target right in front of him and rushed directly to it to deliver a kick to it, but the golem grabbed a nearby tree and hit James off his head sending him to the skies, James was about to fall on top of the school, when the black dragoness recovered and grabbed him just in time and flew on top of the golem.

"If you are going to do something, do it now." The dragoness commanded while James nodded and dropped on top of the golem, but before he could land on top of the golem's head he felt a power inside him that needed to go out, so he stopped falling in mid air and breathed deeply as his eyes shined and shouted. "FLAME THROWER" James then exhaled a burst of fire directly to the dark crystal on the golem's head causing it to weaken the golem giving James the perfect opportunity to strike again. James then raised his claws and engulfed them on fire as he fell to the golem and shouted. "Flaming claws" James then proceeded to slice the golem from the top of his head to the waist, cutting him and half and causing it to disappear in a smoke of black fire.

James smiled as he saw how the black fire dispersed and he returned to his human form. James dropped to the ground exhausted and closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them he saw the dragoness that helped him staring at his face. James stood up and glared at the dragoness but then smiled and said. "Thanks for saving me back there I owe you a big one"

"It's no big deal, but what are you? Who are you?" The dragoness asked James still staring at him.

James sweat dropped when he heard those questions and giggled nervously, but then he cleared his throat and answered. "I'm James, a human"

The dragoness tilted her head to one side and repeated as she did this. "Hyuman?"

James rubbed the back of his head and knowing she was the voice in his head he said. "And what's your name and why where you asking for help?"

The dragoness shook her head and replied. "I'm Cynder, and I never asked for your help I told you to hide, but… still thanks to come o my aid"

James the noticed some scars and bruises all over Cynder's body, so he worried and said. "Man you are hurt, let me take you home, I can help your with your injuries"

Cynder shook her head and said. "No, I'm grateful you helped me, but I don't want you to worry about me" Then Cynder tried to walk away but her leg hurt her and was about to fall to the ground when James appeared and helped her.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here, you are coming with me" James said helping her and taking her to his house.

James did his best to avoid any other human to see Cynder, and then of sometime in the streets they made it to his house. James opened the door and helped Cynder to get inside but he was unaware his sister was there in the living room.

As soon Kate saw the dragoness, she dropped the control remote and shouted. "Wow! She is so beautiful!"

Cynder and James noticed this, but what was odder is that instead of scaring and running away, Kate thought it was awesome to see a real life dragon. Kate walked to Cynder and saw her with bright eyes and said. "You are so beautiful"

Cynder felt flattered at first so she said. "Me, beautiful, no, I'm not beautiful."

"Are you kidding, you are so beautiful with those black scales and those beautiful eyes" Kate said hugging Cynder with care, and then she turned to James and said. "Is she going to stay with us?"

James rubbed the back of his head and replied. "I don't know, is up to her, it's her decision."

Cynder started thinking about and said. "I don't know, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Please beauty, stay with us, I promise you I will take good care of you, we will give you shelter, food, and will always play with you." Kate said trying to convince Cynder.

Cynder looked at the little girl's eyes, so she sighed and replied. "Alright, I will stay here until I find a way to return home"

"Great, I finally have someone to play with" Kate said jumping around, but she saw Cynder was injured so he rushed to bring the first aid kit, and took Cynder to the coach and started bandaging her wounds.

"So Cynder, from where you come from?" James asked her cleaning her wounds.

Cynder sighed and answered. "My home is in a place called Warfang, or so it was before the war against the Dark master Malefor."

"Malefor?" James replied tilting his head to one side.

"The evil dragon that did this to me and sent me to this world, he is the evil overlord that is trying to dominate our world. I, Spyro, and other dragons have been fighting against them, but the last time we fought him, he almost killed me and Spyro" Cynder sighed and started crying slightly when she said Spyro's Name.

"That Spyro guy sound really important to you, I bet you have feeling for him" Kate said placing a bandage over Cynder's leg.

Cynder blushed slightly when she heard that and replied. "No he is jut…. He is just a good friend"

"So you are saying the Malefor is destroying your homeland and wants to kill you and your friends" James said clutching his fist in anger.

"Yes, and know that he knows about this world he will try to conquer this world too" Cynder replied with a sadden tone on her voice.

James clutched his fist and then took his medallion on his hand and clutched it as well and said. "Well, I might not know the whole story about it, but I'm not letting that guy destroy my home, nor I will let him destroy your homeland and friends. Cynder you just got yourself a new friend and ally against this guy"

Cynder was amazed by the bravery of James and started crying slightly and said. "Thanks, I really happy to find someone like you, but you sure about it?"

"You saw what I did to that golem, I will be more than glad to help you." James smiled while pointing at himself with his thumb.

James was really confident about it, but his bravery soon faded away when he heard the door of a car closing. James knew his mother was coming, so he and Kate hid Cynder on his room and rushed to the front door to greet their mother.

"Hi mom" James said with a fake smile trying to keep calm.

"Hi darling, I heard what happened on school today, I glad you are okay." James's mother said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to my room, I need to rest today at work was hard with those earthquakes."

With those words James's mother went upstairs and went to her room, as soon she closed and locked the door, James and Kate sighed as Cynder came out. "We can't let mom see you Cynder, no other human can" James advised Cynder, since he knew that any other human might scare from seeing Cynder.

"I understand." Cynder replied yawning slightly.

James giggled and shook his head and said. "We should all go to sleep, come with me Cynder our room is here"

Then the three entered their room, and James laid on his bed while Kate took Cynder to her bed and both of them slept together. James glared at Cynder thinking of what happened today, his dragon like form, a dragon from other dimension, and an adventure that exceeded all logic about the universe. James knew he was into something big, but he also knew he needed to do something, something to help Cynder's universe.

"_I will not stand back; I will do it for them"_

**Next Morning**

James yawned as he woke up and then turned to see if Cynder was there, but didn't found her anywhere. James stood up fast but soon he saw Cynder flying through the window. "I see you are better." James said smiling to the dragoness.

"Yeah, I feel better than ever, thanks to you" Cynder said hugging him and licking him.

James cleaned his cheek and said while smiling. "I'm glad you feel better…"

"James, come down here now."

James heard his mother calling him, so he went downstairs and found her watching the news, and saw his school most of it destroyed from the fight of last night. James was surprised at this as he heard that some witnesses said it was a beam from the sky, other said it was a giant monster, then they showed a video of a witness showing a red dragon like creature fighting a giant monster. James jaw dropped when he saw someone just videotaped him.

"I guess, you have no school today." James's mother said as James sighed in relief she didn't noticed it was him fighting the monster.

James rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I got to thank that monster somehow" He said giggling nervously.

**Well, that's it for now, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave your review to tell me what you think about the story, really leave your review telling me how to improve or what you think about this story so far, till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for continue reading this story, and I am really thankful with ****ArcticDragon Rider****, ****XcesarulesX****, and ****Animation Universe 2005**** for their reviews and the support** **they gave to this story thus firing me up to keep righting this story, so if you really like this story leave your reviews telling me what you think and if you really want to help even more tell other people about it, spread the word about it, I will be really thankful.**

**Chapter 2: Deadly Machinery.**

"Yesterday, something that really messed with the authorities of the area was the fact that last night and earthquake shook the area of Knoxville and its surroundings, causing the local Educational Institute to collapse" The local reporter said talking about James's School which was destroyed last night when he fought a giant golem. "But what is odder is that there are some witnesses that said it was a beam that came from the skies, other said it was a giant creature that did all this, we are really not sure how this destruction was caused, but we are sure this school might not be working for some weeks"

James was sitting in the couch beside his sister looking at the report of last night destruction, while their mother was getting prepared for work. James's mother took her purse and the keys of her car and turned to her son and said. "I'm going to work, I will be back at eight, so Please take care of your sister okay and don't go out no matter what." She then left the house locking the door behind her and leaving to her work.

"I she gone" James asked to Kate without looking through the window.

"I think so" She replied as she heard the car leaving the house.

"Cynder, you can come out now." James shouted as Cynder opened the door of the room and came down.

Cynder walking slowly to the coach and jumped to it sitting between James and Kate, Cynder was really amazed by the artifact in front of her; she never thought she could see images moving in a little cage.

"It's really interesting, how that cage does that?" Cynder asked as James smiled.

"It's called T.V. and not even I know how it works" James said giggling while rubbing the back of his head.

Cynder and Kate start giggling but they soon stopped, when they heard the reporter on the T.V. talking about the military enclosing the area of the school, and not letting anyone to trespass into the area. James was really confused about why the military was interesting on what happened there if everyone thought it was an earthquake, but he never mind since they will never find anything to discover what really happened there. James placed his hands behind his head and smiled confident that Cynder will be safe with him, but soon all that confidence disappeared, when he saw through the news how a military took a black scale and his medallion into a tent.

"What the heck!? It can't be!" James shouted patting his body and realizing his amulet dropped during the fight against the golem. "We are doomed, if they discover that think is mine Cynder will be in big danger."

So James stood from the couch and took a blue shirt and a red jacket and dressed to go and find the way to retrieve his medallion.

"James, where are you going?" Kate asked his older brother turning to him.

James then placed a pair of green goggles on top of his head and said. "I need to retrieve that scale of Cynder and my medallion"

When Cynder heard that she got down of the couch and said. "I'm going with you."

"You can't any human can see you in daylight, we must keep you in low profit or else those guys that took my school, will take you too, and I can't let that happen" James replied placing a pair of gloves over his hands. "Stay here and take care of my sister… Oh and don't worry I will be just fine"

Then James went to the second door and jumped through the window landing in the bushes in front of his house, and taking his bike. James then placed his goggles over his eyes and started pedaling with his top speed reaching the school in no time. James got down of his bike and took of his goggles placing them over his head and moved trying to avoid any guard. James sneaked behind the school trying to get to the tent that had his amulet and Cynder's scale but before he could get to the tent he felt a poke on his back. James stood still as he turned and saw a sixteen years old girl wearing a white long sleeves shirt and a dark blue skirt behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" James shouted slightly attracting the attention of two guards, but he and the girl hid behind a bush avoiding the guards.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" James whispered to the girl which was holding a video recorder on her hands.

"I want to know what's happening here and why did them enclosed the area of the school, it's my work as the president of the School news club" Susan replied as James sweat dropped when he heard her.

"Really, you are risking yourself for a stupid report" James shouted slightly making sure there was no guard around.

"Oh yeah, and why are you here James" Susan asked as James tried to look for an excuse for his presence there.

"You will attract the guards if you keep talking"

Both of the teenagers froze when they heard a voice behind them, but they were relieved when they saw it was another class mate. A seventeen years old boy hearing a black shirt and a purple vest, and a pair of blue pants was standing behind them. James then pulled the boy into the bush as he asked. "What are you doing here Axel?"

Axel chuckled as he pushed James and said. "I'm the captain of the football team, I wanted to see if the equipment was all right, I heard what happened and I want to make sure everything is okay"

"Seriously, you are here for some football equipment!" James shouted again, but this time a guard found them.

James laughed nervously as the guards took them and threw them out of the area. James, Susan, and Axel stood up rubbing their heads looking how many guards placed themselves in the entrance of the school.

"Next time try using a better strategy if you want to get in"

The three teenagers turned and saw another of their classmates, a boy wearing a pair of glasses, a yellow t-shirt and green pants. James sighed as he saw the boy and said. "Not you too Geek"

When a boy heard the word Geek he angered and shouted. "It's Francis you brute"

"Who are you calling brute you Geek" James shouted while he and Geek glared at each other.

Susan started to piss off and knocked both of them in their heads and shouted. "Alright you two that's enough. Besides what are you doing here Francis?"

Francis smiled at this question and said as he took his cell phone. "I got a video of the creature that destroyed our school"

"What!" James shouted thinking Francis got him on a video.

"Here, check this out" Francis said as he showed the video of a red creature fighting an invisible monster, James noticed that the red creature was him, but he started asking why he couldn't see the golem.

"Well, I guess you got evidence our school was destroyed by a monster." Axel said looking at the video.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm here, but the real question is, why James is here?" Francis asked while everyone turned to James.

James started laughing nervously and was about to say something when he saw a portal opening behind his friends. James watched how two gremlins came from the portal and ran away into the area of the military. Then James turned to his classmates and said. "I would really like to tell you why I am here but I really must go."

James ran away from his classmates and went directly near the tent which was guarded by two guards, giving James a little problem. "Alright, I got a problem here; I need to find a way to distract those guards."

As soon James said that a giant tank like robot appeared from a tent and started destroying its surrounding attracting the attention of the guards. "Problem solved" James said running into the tent and searching for his medallion and Cynder's scale. Then of some time looking James found Cynder's scale and his medallion on top of a table, but what attracted his attention was the blue prints of a strange machine, but he didn't paid too much attention to it and exited the tent. James was about to leave I his bike when he saw the giant robot beating the military and cornering his classmates. James sighed and said. "I do I always need to do what's correct" James ran and placed between the robot and his friends trying to protect them.

James took his medallion trying to transform into a dragon, but he couldn't activated his transformation. The robot saw this and aimed his canon at James, shooting it and impacting the ground sending flying away and causing his medallion to slip from his hand. James was about to hit the ground but in the last moment…"

"Gotcha!"

An invisible Cynder appeared and grabbed James and his medallion just in time. Cynder took James to the roof of the school and dropped him in there. James turned as he saw how Cynder appeared in front of him. "How did you?" James asked amazed from Cynder's abilities.

"I will explain later, but now I need to destroy that thing" Cynder said flying to the robot and slashing it with her claws but did nothing more than scratches to the robots armor.

The robot noticed Cynder attacking him so he knocked her to the ground and aimed his canon to her and charged it. James saw what was about to happen and felt a power growing inside him as flames surrounded his body. "Dragonoid form" James shouted clutching his medallion as it started to shine and turned into fire that engulfed him and transforming him into a wingless dragon human hybrid like last time. James jumped off the roof and landed in front of Cynder and shouted. "Wing shield!" Then a pair of fire wing appeared in his back as he used them to cover himself and Cynder from the shot of the robot.

Meanwhile Susan, Axel, and Francis regained conscious from the last hit of the robot and saw the red creature Francis videotaped fighting the machine. "This can't be, we are looking at Dragonoid in real life!"

James roared then of deflecting the shot of the machine and engulfed his claws in flames and shouted. "Ferocious Claws" James then started slashing the robot many times but doing nothing to it, then he tried jumping in the air and throwing a ball of fire to it but doing no damage to it.

The robot started to get pissed off from James's attacks so it, took all the weapons from his arsenal, consisting in canons and miniguns. The merciless machine started shooting at James, but the young boy used the Wing Shield to protect himself from the shots, but as more hits his shield received the more it weakened. James was starting to recede because he couldn't bear with the nonstop attack of the robot, and his shield was about to break when from nowhere Susan, Axel, and Francis appeared with a hose wetting the machine causing the guns to stuck, giving the opportunity to James to opportunity to attack. James charged the flames inside his mouth and exhaled causing the water in the robot to evaporate causing rust inside the machinery. James smiled at this and shouted. "Cynder, let's attack together!"

So Cynder used her Siren scream as James used his flame thrower, both impacting the machine causing it to crack in its armor. James noticed this and told Cynder to attack at the same time, so James prepared his flames and Cynder her scream. "Back off, Infernal Concert." Both shouted unleashing a fear scream surrounded it flames that impacted the robot destroying the front armor exposing the dark crystal.

"Cynder, one more time" James said charging his flames again, while Cynder charged her Scream.

"INFERNO CONCERT"

The attack impacted directly the dark crystal destroying it and the robot with it, exposing the two gremlins inside the machine. James smiled as he engulfed his claws in fire and sliced both creatures causing them to disappear.

"Hell yeah, that's how we do it" James said excited from destroying the monster, but he was unaware the soldiers where behind him.

"Freeze, you are under U.S.A. government's custody." One of the soldiers shouted while the whole army aimed their guns at James and Cynder.

James raised his hands on the air while he and Cynder glared to each other nervously thinking in a way to get out from there. James was about to shot a fire ball to the soldiers, when a brilliant idea came to his mind, James turned around abruptly throwing a fire ball to the ground, to a pond of water more specifically, and created a smoke curtain giving Cynder the opportunity to use her siren scream and stun most of the soldiers causing them to drop their weapons. James noticed it and threw a ball of fire to the weapons on the ground melting them. James turned to Cynder and hopped over her back, while she took off to the skies, taking both of them out of there.

Cynder flew as far as she could so the soldiers couldn't follow them, then when she was sure there were no soldiers around she landed on top of a nearby building. When Cynder finally landed, James jumped off Cynder's back and said. "That was a great teamwork Cynder."

Cynder turned to James and said. "I guess you are right, I'm sorry for underestimate you James, I never thought you could fight like that."

James made a cocky smile and replied. "I told you I could make a great dragon, see I can help you against Malefor."

Cynder chuckled and said. "You are right, and did you got your medallion and my scale"

James smiled while pointing at his medallion and replied. "Of course, see here is my medallion and your scale…" James stopped talking as he started checking on his pocket but found nothing. "Uh… well you see, I might have dropped you scale when we were fighting the machine."

"You what!? We did all that for nothing!" Cynder shouted while James placed his hand in front of him for defense.

James giggled nervously and said. "It was not a total loss of time; at least we retrieved my medallion."

Cynder glared seriously at James and said. "Look, if those humans discover I'm here I'm giving you flying lessons." Then Cynder turned around and extended her wings to fly away.

James noticed that and said. "Hey wait, how I'm supposed to get down of here."

Cynder turned to James and replied. "I bet you and your medallion can make it through" Then she leaped to the skies and flew away from there, leaving James alone.

James just stood there watching how Cynder left him behind. "Note for myself, never make Cynder mad."

**Some hours Later**

It took several hours for James to get down of the building's roof, but then of three hours he made it down through the stairs since the elevator was under maintenance. James took a quick glance to his watch and noticed it was late, seven o'clock to be precise, James recalled that her mother said she will be at eight. James took another glance to his watch and said. "I'm so grounded, it's a hour and a half from here to my house and I forgot my back at school"

James was really worried that her mother might get home and might not find him there, and worst, she could find about Cynder. James started running as fast as he could to reach his house before his mother came back from work. James was running without stopped but he suddenly stopped when he saw a bright light flying directly to him. James stopped and dodged the light and glared at it and noticed it was a bird, but it wasn't a common bird, James could notice it had yellow and red feathers and was surrounded by fire.

James receded and glared at the bird while grabbing his medallion but the bird flew directly to him and took the medallion away. The bird then stood over a light pole and said. "I'm not here to fight; I want to warn you young Dragonoid."

"I know you work for that Malefor guy, I can feel a dark crystal inside you, like the ones that golem and the machine things had" James uttered not wanting to hear any of the birds words.

The bird glared at James and said. "I'm here to warn you that if you continue getting in the way of Master Malefor's plan you will perish"

James couldn't feel anything but rage inside him so he shouted to the bird. "I will not let that Malefor conquer Cynder's home, I will fight him no matter how he threatens me I will still fight to free my friends home."

The bird shook his head and said. "You will fight even if Malefor's threatens your family, he will not care and destroy them with the only intention of stopping you." The bird then flew over James and threw the dragon amulet to him and left. "Stop now otherwise Malefor will take your family from you." The bird said before losing in the night sky.

James just glared to the skies and then turned to his medallion and picked it. James glared at the medallion and clutched it and then whispering. "I will not permit it, Malefor will fall"

**Later at James' house**

James got to his house and was relieved when he didn't saw his mother's car outside of the house. James opened the door of his house and walked inside and found Cynder and Kate sleeping together on the couch. James giggled and took Kate on his arms and woke up Cynder, and then he said. "Cynder, let's go to our room, my mom might come back in some minutes"

Cynder nodded at James and followed him to his room. James opened the room and placed Kate on her bed while Cynder jumped over it and laid beside James' sister. James noticed both girls fell asleep in no time and rubbed the back of his head and said. "I guess they are really tired."

James walked back to the living room and noticed the answering machine had two messages, so he pressed the play button and sat on the couch as he heard the messages.

"_One new message"_

"_James it's me, your mom, I hope you have a good reason for you to not answer the phone, never mind, look I'm stuck here at the traffic because some dorks of the army are blocking the streets and I can't pass due to all the traffic, I'm calling because I might get home really late, remember to close the doors tightly, tell Kate to go sleep early, and don't open the door to any stranger, see you in some hours, love you."_

James heard the message and chuckled when he realized he was so worried for nothing, but at least he was at home, so he lay on the couch and closed his eyes and started to fell asleep.

**Well, that's it for now I hope you guys liked the chapter and thanks to all the readers and reviewers who are supporting this Fanfic, so please leave your reviews and tell your friends about this fan fic, see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
